


The Perfect Gift

by MommyToLiamJames



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Emotional, Love, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommyToLiamJames/pseuds/MommyToLiamJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know that I am late on posting this before Christmas, but this idea hit me in the middle of the holidays. I want say a special thank you to Jenna and Austin for the help and support, it meant a lot to me while working on this. Happy Holidays to all of my lovely followers.</p>
<p>"My heart was full of love and joy this season, all because I received the perfect gift, my blessing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**James' POV**

Gifts sit tucked under the Christmas tree as the snow creates a blanket outside our Minnesota home. It's Christmas Eve, and I couldn't be happier as I lie in bed, snuggled ever so closely to the love of my life, Kendall Knight. His left hand rests protectively on my large stomach. I can't help but smile. In just a matter of days, our world would be blessed with the birth of our first child. I let out a yawn as a ray of winter sunlight hit my face. I wiggled away from Kendall's grasp and sat up in bed. I yawned again as I slid my feet into my slippers. I stood up and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. It was 9:30 a.m., a little later than I had thought. I took a glass from the kitchen cabinet and poured myself a glass of milk. I swallowed my prenatal vitamin with a big gulp, I really hated taking those things. I waddled to the living room couch and plopped down with a thud. I was greeted by two thumps in my stomach. 

"Hi there, little one." I said, smiling.

I was 35 weeks pregnant. Kendall and I had decided to make the gender a surprise. I rubbed my stomach in a soothing, circular motion. 

"Your daddy and I can't wait to meet you. We love you so much." I said, feeling the baby kick.

I was lost in my own little world with the baby, when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and looked up to meet eyes with the handsome, Kendall Knight.

"Early morning bonding?" Kendall said, walking around the couch to take a seat next to me.

I blushed and gave him a smile.

"The baby seems to enjoy my voice." I said.

Kendall chuckled, "Of course it does, you're it's daddy." 

Kendall leaned down and kissed my stomach. He was so in love with our soon-to-be child.

"Hi there baby, it's your daddy. I love you." Kendall said, rubbing my stomach. 

He stopped rubbing and let his hand rest on my stomach. He looked up at me and smiled. I leaned down and our lips met. As we kissed, Kendall's hand was met with the thumps of two little feet. Our lips parted and we smiled at each other.

Kendall looked down at my stomach. " I love you too, little one."

 

**XxXxXx**

After a few hours of preparation and last-minute decorating, our Minnesota home was ready to welcome our guests. The rails of the staircase were perfectly wound with lighted garland and ribbon, the stockings were hung with care, and the lights on the tree were glistening like diamonds. I sat on the couch and admired the beautiful things around me, thinking to myself of how blessed I am this holiday season. As I gazed at the tree, I felt strong kicks in stomach. 

"You okay, little one?" I asked, placing a hand on my stomach. 

The kicks didn't cease. I began to rub my stomach in the soothing, circular motion like Kendall always did, the kicks stopped. I smiled. Someone really loved their daddy. My thought were broken off as a snow-covered Kendall came through the door. In his arms were four large pizzas and a shopping bag of sodas. 

"Nice to see you taking it easy." He said, placing the pizzas on the kitchen counter, before approaching me. 

"I was just admiring what a great job you did on the decorations." I replied, rubbing my stomach once again.

The kicks were back again. Kendall looked at me concerned.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay, little one is a little more active that usual today, that's all." I replied.

Kendall kissed my cheek and chuckled. "Must be excited about Christmas too."

He stood up and made his way upstairs to change his dampened, snow-covered clothes before our guests arrive. While waiting for him, the kicking got harder.

"It's okay, little one. Daddy will be back soon." I said, rubbing my stomach.

I jumped as the ding-dong of our doorbell startled me. Our guests had finally arrived. 

"It's open!" I yelled.

Our front door opened to reveal the entergetic, Carlos, carrying an arm-load of gifts, and Logan, hand-n-hand with his girlfriend, Camille.

"Merry Christmas everybody." I said, propping up my feet.

"Merry Christmas! You're getting huge!" Carlos shouted, almost dropping his arm-load of packages.

"Thank you Carlos..... you can put the gifts under the tree." I said, trying not to show that I was slightly offended.

Logan and Camille both made their way to the couch. Logan wrapped both his arms around me in a hug.

"Good to see you buddy, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel like the baby could come any day." I replied.

Camille took a seat next to me on the couch.

"I'm sure Kendall takes really good care of you." She said.

"He takes great care of me. I never have to lift a finger. He's so good to me." I replied, smiling.

Logan gazed around the room.

"Speaking of Kendall, where is he?" He asked.

"I'm right here!" Kendall yelled, coming down the stairs.

He was wearing a festive Christmas sweater and pair of brown dress pants. He looked adorable.

"Who's ready to eat?" He asked, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Me!!" Carlos yelled, running to the kitchen.

Kendall laughed. "Well, I guess that answers my question."

Everyone began filing into the kitchen. I tried to help myself up off the couch, only to be stopped by pain and Kendall.

"Oh no you don't." He said, pushing me back down on the couch. "I'll get it for you."

I smiled. "Thank you baby."

As Kendall went off to the kitchen, I pushed myself back onto the couch. While waiting for his return, the pain came back. Only this time, they were stronger. Something wasn't right. The first pain passed. I let out a sigh of relief, only to be greeted by a second pain moments later. I gasped and gripped the couch, realizing that these were not false labor pains. In my mind, I was panicing. It was time. I decided to grin and bare the pain until I just couldn't handle it anymore. Kendall returned to the living room just as I was being hit with a third pain. He looked concerned as he placed my plate on the coffee table. 

"Babe, are you okay?" He asked, taking a seat next to me.

"I'm okay." I replied, through clenched teeth. 

Kendall looked at me, worried. I could tell that he knew that something wasn't right.

"James, please tell me what's wrong." Kendall pleaded. "I'm worried about you."

At that moment, I felt it, the worst pain I had ever felt. I quickly gripped Kendall's hand and squeezed it as I let out a small scream. Kendall looked as if he had been terrified. I looked at him, scared.

"Baby... my water just broke." I said, as my pants and the couch were being soaked.

Kendall quickly realized what was happening and sprang into action. It was time. Kendall rushed into the kitchen to notify our friends, then it was off to the hospital.

**XxXxXx**

A few hours later, I was at the hospital and in a private birthing suite. Kendall was right by my side while our friends waited in the waiting room.

Kendall held my hand and looked at me. "I can't believe that we will be meeting our little one soon."

"Me either, I'm nervous." I replied.

Kendall leaned down and softly kissed my lips. "Don't be nervous babe, everything is going to be okay."

I smiled because I knew he was right. In the end, it would all be worth it. I squeezed Kendall's hand as another contraction began.

"Just breathe babe, you're doing great." He said, holding my hand.

I took a deep breathe as the pain stopped. It was rough, but I knew I could handle it.

**XxXxXx**

 

A few hours and many painful contractions later, Kendall and I were informed with some scary news. Our baby was breach. The only option was for me to have a c-section. I was beyond terrified. Kendall took both of my hands in his and looks at me.

"Don't be scared babe." He said. " I love you and our baby so much. I refuse to leave your side."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. " I love you too."

He kissed me. All it took was that one kiss to make things better. Kendall followed as I was wheeled to the operating room. I couldn't help but let the tears fall. Soon my world would change. I was no longer scared, I was blessed. I couldn't wait to meet my baby. Everything was ready and Kendall was by my side, this was it. My body was numb and the doctor was ready to start. Kendall held my hand as I closed my eyes and invisioned what life was like before this little blessing entered mine and Kendall's life. As hard as I tried, I couldn't imagine what it was like. All I could see was the future, the future as a family of three. My thoughts were cut short by a cry, but not just any cry, the cry of a new life. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful thing, my baby. 

"Congratulations, it's a girl." The doctor said, through the noise of my little one's cries.

Kendall cut the cord. She was swaddled in a pink blanket and passed to him. He kneeled at my side and revealed to me the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, my daughter. I cried.

"You did great babe, she's perfect." Kendall said, letting tears of joy fall too."I'm so proud of you."

He inched our baby girl closer to me and I lightly kissed her forehead. I was in love all over again. Our little girl was taken from us as I was prepped and moved back to a private room. Moments later, we were greeted by our nurse, doctor, and of course baby girl. 

"Do we have a name picked out?' The nurse asked.

Kendall looked at me. We hadn't really mentioned names since the gender was a surprise, but I knew the perfect name.

"Kenadi." I said, "Kenadi Saige Knight."

"I love it." Kendall said."

Kenadi was passed to me as the doctor and nurse left the room. Kendall took a seat at my bedside, looking down at sleeping Kenadi.

"Merry Christmas, babe." He said, kissing my cheek.

"Merry Christmas." I replied.

We both gazed down at the beautiful blessing we had been given. I couldn't wait for our friends to meet her. My heart was full of joy and love for the season, all because I received the perfect gift, my blessing.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
